


Not That Big of a Deal

by caffeinatednightowl



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, One Night Stands, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri and Flynn go out drinking and one thing leads to another...Set pre-First Strike movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Big of a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoshojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/gifts).



> Okay, so disclaimer time: 
> 
> 1\. Its been five years since I played the game  
> 2\. I saw the movie for the first time a week ago and the characterizations are based on that, what I remember from the game, and headcanons
> 
> In other words, I TRIED. Sorry if it fails to live up to expectations.
> 
> I wrote this for my waifu, nekoshojo, when she was feeling down. Enjoy, babe!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: fixed the small text error near the end, thanks Betti!

Yuri definitely needed to take Flynn out drinking more often.

“You lightweight,” Yuri snickered as he half dragged Flynn back into their room.

“Shouldn’t have done this,” Flynn mumbled as they stumbled inside the dark room, the path only lit by the moonlight streaming in through the window. He stumbled on the floor, half-tripping and getting a hand out to grab his bed before he fell all the way over. “We have a shift in the morning…”

“We have a shift every morning,” Yuri commented, shutting the door behind him. “Lighten up. You need to live a little.” The entire time they were at the bar, Flynn was complaining how he shouldn’t do this and how they had duties, and it wouldn’t set a good example for the new recruits, and Yuri had to buy him a round just to shut him up. Flynn was his best friend, sure, but sometimes (okay a lot of the time) he had a giant stick up his ass. Guy needed to let loose once in a while.

Though nearly getting them thrown out of a bar for arguing with the bartender about the quality of his alcohol was a bit too loose for Yuri’s liking.

Flynn grunted, placing a hand on his forehead as he slid down to sit on the floor, leaning against the bed. “My head…everything’s spinning.”

“That’s what happens when you try to out drink me.” Yuri laughed, kneeling down next to his best friend. Ok, so Flynn wasn’t that bad—Yuri’s head was delightfully swimmy, his cheeks flushed and that tipsy giddiness settled over him—but Flynn, of course, was completely hammered.

They were gonna need some blastia healing to cover up the hangover in the morning.

“I don’t know why you dragged me out in the first place,” Flynn grunted, rubbing his temples.

Yuri folded his arms across his chest. “Because you need to have fun once in a while. Do something crazy, you know?”

“Are you saying I never do anything fun?”

“You certainly never do anything crazy.”

Flynn growled, lowering his hands and glaring back at Yuri. “I’m not reckless like you—sneaking out at nice to go see what’s-her-name—”

Yuri laughed; Flynn always chastised him about that. “What? You’re just jealous because you don’t have any experience.”

Pink spread to Flynn’s cheeks. “Hey! I have—you know—I’m not—”

Yuri kept on laughing. “Yes you are. Come on, have you actually ever been with anyone? You’re too uptight!”

Flynn was flushing redder, as he leaned over to get all in Yuri’s face. “I’m not! I’ve done—stuff—” He hesitated, his eyes shifting to the side. Yuri chuckled.

“Have you even kissed anyone?” Yuri grinned wider, trying hard but failing at not enjoying this. Flynn was so easy to tease. “I’m sure there’s a few of the junior recruits that wouldn’t mind.”

“Yuri!” Flynn was bright red now, his blue eyes sparking with fury.

“Jeez, you’re getting so worked up; it’s not that big of a deal. Hey, they’re some cute girls in our garrison—cute guys too, if you’re into that—”

Flynn’s eyes bulged slightly, his blush spreading down his neck. “Will you stop? I’ve—I’ve done—”

Yuri was never good at following orders, and seeing Flynn squirm was just too much fun. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Flynn gave a low, feral growl, before grabbing Yuri by the shoulders and pulling him forward and— _kissing him?_

Yuri definitely did not expect _that._

Flynn pulled away quickly, face bright red and mouth agape and eyes wide like saucers.

Flynn usually kept things together, but when he got mad he got _mad_ and usually didn’t think before he did things. It was probably one of those times, Flynn being angry enough to shut Yuri up and show him he had “experience” (though Yuri still doubted it), and hadn’t though it through until he was kissing his roommate.

And well, Yuri couldn’t deny it wasn’t…interesting.

Yuri leaned back in towards Flynn, fingers cupping his cheek. “Wh—what?” stammered Flynn, teeth clenched as he moved his gaze back towards him.

“You have no idea how to kiss, do you?” said Yuri, before closing in and covering Flynn’s lips with his.

Yuri felt Flynn tense up, and for a few seconds, he wasn’t sure where he was gonna go with this. If Flynn pulled away and punched him, well, that was that. He’d get a good laugh and something to tease him about later. But Flynn slowly relaxed and tilted his head, kissing him back. If Yuri were sober, he’d probably wonder a bit about this, but he was drunk and Flynn was drunk and well, kissing Flynn felt _good._

Heart pounding in his chest, Yuri moved his hand up to Flynn’s cheek, pulling him in closer. His lips moved across Flynn’s chapped ones, wetting them as he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Yuri swallowed Flynn’s groan as his best friend wrapped an arm around him pulling him tighter, closer, as if his entire world would shatter if he let him go.

Flynn definitely had no experience. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands and his tongue just kinda hung there in his mouth as Yuri glided his tongue across his. Yuri ran his hands through Flynn’s hair, tilting his head to get deeper into his mouth, his body flush with his friend’s, knee resting between Flynn’s legs for leverage—

For a brief moment, Yuri froze as his knee brushed against Flynn’s growing erection and Flynn moaned in his mouth. Ok, so Flynn was _really_ enjoying this.

Yuri could work with that.

He pulled his mouth away, a thin line of saliva connecting their two mouths as Yuri pulled back and kissed down Flynn’s neck. “Yuri…” Flynn moaned, as Yuri sucked right up under his chin, his hands working to get that stupid high collar of their uniform down. Near-ripping it open, and exposing his friends milky-white neck to the night, Yuri wasted no time and kissing a trail down to his shoulder, light kisses that left Flynn hissing, his head tipping back and near banging against the wooden bed frame.  Yuri tugged on Flynn’s shirt to give him better access to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Flynn cried out as Yuri sucked the skin there, his  hand flying up and tangling in his long hair.

Yuri kind of liked the tiny jolts of pain as Flynn wrapped his fingers in the long strands and pulled.

There were only two logical endings to the scenario at this point, and Yuri picked the fun one as he slid his other hand down to cup the bulge in Flynn’s pants. “Yuri!” Flynn jerked away from him, letting go of him like he was a malfunctioning blastia.

“What?” Yuri stared back at him, his hand still cupping Flynn’s erection. Flynn’s pupils were blown so wide, you could barely see any blue in those eyes, his face flushed over and a hint of sweat on his brow, and yet in those eyes there was something more than lust. Fear. Yuri couldn’t understand why Flynn was so hesitant—obviously he wanted this, and _he_ had been the one to initiate the kiss after all. Yuri never changed his expression as he gently moved his hand up and down over the bulge. Flynn’s eyes slid shut and he let out a long gasp; shaking hands coming back to rest on Yuri’s head as Yuri slowly slid down Flynn’s body to get his belt buckle at eye level.

Down here, practically resting on the floor if not for his elbows, Yuri had to fight the urge to thrust into the hard wood floor, his pants now uncomfortably tight. He could wait; Flynn couldn’t. Face just above the tent in Flynn’s pants, Yuri reached for the belt buckle.

Now, it wasn’t like Yuri went around sticking his hands in just any guys pants. Hey, he couldn't deny he hadn't eyed is roommate up and down once—or twice—Flynn was a nice looking guy. It wasn't like Yuri couldn't appreciate nice looking guys. He'd been with women before, but he always kind of wondered what it would be like with a man. Funny how he was the one teasing Flynn about experience and yet he would be winging it here. But well, dicks weren’t all that complicated and Flynn wouldn’t know the difference between a first time cocksucker and an expert anyway.

Flynn’s fingers tightened and twisted in his hair as Yuri got the belt undone and started pulling down the pants and underwear. Flynn’s cock popped free, standing up straight to attention, stiff and prim as Flynn ever was. Flynn gave a sort of mewl in the back of his throat as Yuri grabbed it and gave it a few experimental pulls, his fingers pulling on more of Yuri’s hair.

Well, it wasn’t any different than handling his own cock; Yuri knew he could get the hang of it. Inching lower, he reached out and flicked his tongue against the head, causing Flynn to make more of those little sounds in the back of this throat. Yuri wanted to hear _more._ A few more swipes of his tongue, and Yuri felt sufficiently prepared to jump headfirst and take him all in.

Flynn gave a load groan, his head smacking back against the bedframe as Yuri bobbed his head between his legs. Flynn’s cock was bitter, salty, and yet Yuri couldn’t get enough of it. Deep throating was out of the question, but he took in as much as he could and touched wrapped his hands around the base and attempted to thrust up at the same time, but it was pretty difficult. Yuri made a mental note that sucking dicks was harder than it looked when he was distracted by Flynn gasping and pulling at his hair again.

Each tug made his dick pulse in his pants and yeah, he was getting off on this. He allowed himself to rock his hips into the floor, giving a bit of friction to sate him as he continued to lick, suck, touch and taste, Flynn’s breaths becoming louder and louder until he started thrusting his hips up toward Yuri’s face.

“Yuri—ahhh— _Yuri!”_   Flynn cried, the fingers twisted in his hair jerking painfully as he threw his head back and whined—cum pulsing in torrents into Yuri’s mouth. He kept his mouth on him until Flynn let out a long breath and fell limp. Pulling back off him, Yuri licked his lips and swallowed every last drop. Okay, it tasted nasty, but not all bad.

Swallowing again to get the taste out of his mouth, Yuri began pushing himself back up off of the floor. “Yeah, that was definitely a first time for you, wasn’t it?” Yuri said, smirking; he couldn’t resist teasing him still.

Perhaps he needed to tease Flynn to keep this light and keep it from getting too…heavy. “You didn’t last long at all. Do you even jerk it—?”

Flynn grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back up, to crash their lips together. Now this time Yuri was the one hanging there stunned, as Flynn roughly shoved his tongue inside Yuri’s mouth. But then he lost himself in the sensations, slamming Flynn back against the bedframe to kiss him back, just as rough.

Rough, wet, messy, a give and take, like some of their fights from when they were kids. Neither one besting the other—equals. Flynn kept on pulling his hair and Yuri wrapped his hands around Flynn’s neck and he wasn’t sure what he was feeling—heart pounding, chest heaving, and maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was something else that was making him feel like he was floating, but he didn’t care couldn’t care couldn’t even think of a sassy remark just kept kissing him and doing what felt good and for once his mind was

Completely.

Blank.

And when Flynn’s hand came to grab him through his pants, he was lost.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight broke through the haze of sleep, as Yuri woke. The first thing he noticed was that his head felt like it had been hit with a hammer.

The second thing he remembered was what had gone on the night before.

Holy shit.

Sitting up, Yuri saw Flynn sitting by the window, looking at the sun breaking on the horizon. As Yuri rolled off his bed, he grimaced to see the white stains on his  clothes from last night; Yuri had to take back his comment, Flynn _definitely_ knew how to jerk it. Standing up, Yuri started stripping off his shirt, reaching for another one, when he noticed Flynn had barely reacted to him getting up. Strange. Flynn usually gave him a “good morning” at least.

Looking back over at his friend, Yuri asked, “Hey, you alive?”

“Apparently,” was all Flynn said, a bitterness in his tone.

Yuri didn’t like that. Striding over towards him, he asked. “Your head okay? Do we need to get it healed?”

“I’m _fine,”_ Flynn growled it out, but the growling was different from what Yuri had heard last night.

“Okay, _what?”_ Yuri demanded, gripping Flynn by the shoulder and turning him around. Flynn’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the stain from last night and a flush flared in his cheeks. He gritted his teeth and looked away. “Oh, so this was about last night?” Yuri was used to Flynn being annoyed at him, but something about _this_ touched a nerve.

Flynn’s hands balled into fists. “That wasn’t—I didn’t—“

“Oh yes it is. Now, _what?_ ”

Flynn closed his eyes for a moment, fists shaking in his lap. “Fine.” He opened his eyes again, and when he did, they were harsh and cold. “Last night—you shouldn’t have done that. The drinking and—the other thing. You shouldn’t have taken advantage like that! I’m not comfortable—”

Fire boiled in Yuri’s belly. He glared back, “You seemed pretty comfortable when you shoved your hand in my pants.”

Flynn leapt to his feet, staring Yuri down and looking like he was about two seconds from charging at him, weapon drawn. “ _That’s not the point!_ I don’t—How can you act so casual when—”

“When I sucked your dick, you mean?” Yuri got a bitter pleasure seeing Flynn jerk uncomfortably at that. “You are such a _virgin._ Seriously, is this what this is about? It’s not a big deal!”

“ _It is to me!”_ Flynn roared so loud Yuri thought he might wake the whole building. “I’m not like you, Yuri! I can’t just have everything roll off my back like that! Can we just—not talk about it?”

“You just want to pretend it didn’t happen then?” Yuri was aware it was pretty hypocritical of him to say it after telling Flynn it wasn’t a big deal, but whatever.

“Yes, I think that would be best,” Flynn visibly relaxed. “Can we just…forget it?”

Flynn was asking him to forget all about it? Forget all the power he had when he was down there, taking him in and Flynn was completely under his control? Forget the way Flynn kissed him back hard enough Yuri could’ve sworn he was melting? Forget the look in Flynn’s eyes after Yuri came, how he kissed his forehead and held him until he stopped shaking, his fingers threading in his hair like they belonged there?

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

But he couldn’t tell him that.

Yuri forced the smirk, looking away so Flynn couldn’t see the hurt in his eyes. “Sure, whatever. It wasn’t…wasn’t that big of a deal.”

 


End file.
